


Pet Names

by sporkkee



Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, F/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Short One Shot, theyre so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: Cayde and Iris give each other some sweet little names while cuddling.Day 2 of Destiny Romance prompts
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859425
Kudos: 7





	Pet Names

Cayde’s arm rests comfortingly around her waist, and Iris softly hums and leans into the Exo’s warm touch. He’s got a way of letting excess Solar energy spill over and wrap around her when they embrace, filling her heart with warmth even her own Solar energy can’t produce. 

She continues to lean against him as he plays with her hair, feeling herself start to slowly doze off. She’s awoken when he shifts a little to press a kiss against her hair with metal lips, murmuring a gentle, “Nighty night, babydoll.”

Iris grins sleepily, pressing her face into his shoulder. “G’night, lovely.”

“Sweetheart.” He responds, not to be outdone.

“Pumpkin,” She says, giggling and poking him in the chest.

He rolls his eyes playfully, poking her back. “Lovebug.” She giggles again, stretching up to press a kiss to his jaw. “You’re too silly.” He chuckles back, holding her chin up long enough to kiss her lips. 

“Hmmph. Goodnight for real, dummy.”

Iris moves back to his shoulder, dozing back off as those tendrils of energy wrap back around her and warm her back up. Cayde eventually falls asleep himself, pulling her closer to his chest so he can curl up more around her as the night goes on. 

(Sundance definitely takes a picture of them asleep)

**Author's Note:**

> probably shorter than destiny but these will get bigger I promise, I just didn't have much to work with during this prompt


End file.
